Школьные годы, Mirenately edition
by Mirenately
Summary: Как говорится, as is. Все три мои зарисовочки про "Школьные годы". Х-over: Slayers, Chrono trigger, GGXX, Final fantasy, FMA, Hellsing etc.
1. School years 1

Школьные годы.

Доброе утро класс! Довожу до вашего сведения, что мое имя – Квистис Треп. И не надо перевирать: вы не российские локализаторы. А ты, Гаурри, вообще лучше на лбу запиши, чтобы Лина иногда тебе напоминала. Да не у Лины на лбу, бестолочь! Эх, как я ее понимаю…

Так, проводим перекличку. Хотя погодите…Кто стащил мой хлыст?! Мирель, не делай невинные глаза! Не ты? Странно…Минако! Это тебе не эксклюзивный пояс, а мое оружие! Я знаю, что он красивый, а главное – как бьет хорошо!

Ладно, с перекличкой потом разберемся. Сегодня мы будем проходить открытие Америки Колумбом. Янус и Шала, не дергайтесь! Я знаю, что если вам дать ключи от Эпоха, так вы ее не только закроете, но и материк утопите. И вообще, прекратите Ранму антиподом бить, когда он, она…оно в бассейне плавает. Вам-то весело, а ему…ей?

Кстати, сообщаю всем из Хроно Триггера: полеты на Эпохе будут временно невозможны. Почему? Там Сквалл спит. Он рядом Рагнарок припарковал и разлегся. Янус, не делай вид, что тебе пофиг. Тебе правда пофиг? Два Dark Matter-а – восемь дырок? Ну-ну, удачи. Ты только учти, что у него здоровья в 10 раз больше, чем у тебя.

Аки, не смотри таким взглядом на Шалу. Она не Тенньо, а зилотка! Синие волосы это не показатель! А я говорю: не показатель! Она тебя без всякого хагоромо на атомы расщепит. Как, как? Молча!

Акане, будь добра, не бей Зелгадиса кувалдой за то, что об него споткнулась. Я ж о тебе забочусь! Сломаешь еще…Что я говорила? Ладно иди выйди, поищи Волтера в подвале, он починит. Почему в подвале? Там Алукард в гробу застрял: крышку открыть не может. Если повезет, если Интегры еще не было, ты найдешь их еще почти целыми.

Джинни! Не замахивайся на Януса мечом!! Он на Рю похож только со спины и в плаще!! Ну, вот…Кто-нибудь, отнесите это безжизненное тело в кладовку.

Пока вспомнила…Рю, не ты маг-недоучка, а который из Breath of fire, пожалуйста, не превращайся в дракона прямо в классе. Во-первых, это нервирует Филию, во-вторых – раздражает Лину, что опаснее. А в-третьих, ты нам весь пол переломаешь и стены тоже, хотя вторая причина весомее…

Синдзи, Аска и Рей, не ты Хино, вы куда Ев припарковали? Ага.…К сожалению, ребята, вам не повезло: София случайно приземлила туда «Сильвану». Не смотрите на меня так! Вам еще повезло, что это была не Зила.

Кенси Химура!! Не надо нам тут устраивать бои без правил с оружием! Зачем ты Усаги на дуэль вызвал?! Для интереса? Поздравляю, теперь у тебя для интереса кроме шрама на щеке появится фингал от погремушки под третьим глазом!

Рицуко, ты зачем взломала Чии? Что значит: теперь работает? Ну, спасибо, теперь вместо единственного нормального калькулятора у нас появилось три волхва в одном. Она еще и появление ангелов вычисляет? Ах у нее и недостаток есть…Какой? Взрывоопасна? Весело…

Сельфи!! Не трогай максималов!! Им шкуры еще понадобятся!! Сельфи!!! Shockwave pulsar! Упсс… Что-то я перестаралась… Кто-нибудь знает, куда я ее зашвырнула?

Еще один организационный вопрос: кто будет участвовать в театральной постановке «Спящая красавица»? Напоминаю, кастинг на роль злой колдуньи будет проводиться на полигоне в три часа дня. Желающие сделать ставку на Лину, Шалу, Хотару или их жертв подойдите ко мне после занятий.

Ох, как же голова болит! Нару!! Пудинг мне не поможет! И вообще, не подходи ко мне: из-за тебя уже человек двадцать в больницу попали! Тоже мне, маньяк–отравитель!

Алекс, Янус и Дио, прекратите выяснять, кто круче: Дельфина или Зила! Нет, Лина, мы не про то чудо из вашего мира. Так, о чем я? А…Ясен пень, кто круче, вы нам только полигон зазря снесете.

Кенси Химура! Сколько можно! Против тебя и так уже четверо: Хроно, Сквалл, Клауд, Кай…Кай? В золотом?! Дети, быстро заземлитесь, как получится: не дай бог промажет.

О! Сельфи нашлась! Причем с камерой. Что снимаем? Блокбастер «Карты, деньги, две косы»? Привет, Тестамент! Кто выигрывает? Пока ничья? Ну-ну…

Ами Мицуно, перестань высчитывать вероятность того, что они играют на раздевание и мы сегодня увидим мужской стриптиз! Они все равно на деньги... В смысле? Когда деньги кончатся? Ну тогда ладно.

Так, что-то ж я хотела… ах да! Кто вчера вечером сбил Такседо Маска с фонаря? Нет, Кселлос, наказывать того, кто это сделал, я не буду, даже не надейся… Мне самой интересно, кто успел раньше меня. Ами, говорите… Ами? Ами?? Ами??!!!! Мда, на тебя Янус точно положительно влияет…

Ди и Алукард!! Мало того, что вы опоздали, так еще опять не снимаете головной убор в помещении! Ксел, не ехидничай, у них там нет лысины. Что значит: откуда я знаю? Ну я думаю, что это так. Или я ошибаюсь?

Сансаку Хакуфу! Бога ради, не выставляй свои…кхм…дыни напоказ всему классу, а то у Лины сейчас инфаркт случится! Мы ж тебя потом не соберем, зато удобно будет закапывать! И не ори, что ты королева бойцов: желающих подраться у нас много. Я, например…

Джинг!! Привяжи куда-нибудь свою птицу еврейской национальности!! Ей уже полкласса денег задолжало!! И ничего тут хорошего нет…Если не спрячешь – на обед будет «цыпленок табака», жареный на Драгослейве.

Алукард, не называй Эда Эльрика коротышкой!! Как мы тебя потом размуруем!! Откуда, откуда?! Из стены, пола, парты, стола…

Кстати, Эд, не пялься так на Зелгадиса! Ну да, говорящая химера…иногда даже матерящаяся химера…Что тут собственно такого? Хочешь, я тебя с его дедулей познакомлю? Он тебя действительно цельнометаллическим сделает.

Кто вылил на бедного Кроно чайник с горячей святой водой? Акане, ты что опять мимо Ранмы целилась? Да ладно, что горячая – главное святая. Кто умеет демонов воскрешать? Нару, сидеть!! Нет, Эд принцип равнозначного обмена нам тут не поможет. Предлагаешь на Ксела обменять…А что, это мысль. Филия, тебе домашнее задание – притащи мне связанного по рукам, ногам и ложноножкам Кселлоса. Ну откуда я знаю, где у него ложноножки?! Сама спроси!

Кстати, ребята, спешу вас поздравить: наш кружок «Офигевшие ручки» под предводительством неунывающих Луки и Венди опять смострячили что-то непонятное, очень похожее на атомную бомбу…Короче, мне сейчас нужны все, кто хоть как-то владеет техникой установки защитного поля в короткие сроки, а также любая разрушающая сила, типа Лины или на худой конец Евы-01. Зачем? Офигевшие ручки засели в подвале…А в подвале у нас кто? Правильно – Интегра…Вопросы? «Как Ева пролезет в подвал?» Легко – Шала, действуй! Вооот, Аки, а ты мне не верил про расщепление на атомы…

Чуть не забыла сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие…Нет Кселлос, твоя хозяйка не едет к нам с ревизией! Сегодня кухней заведует Усаги Цукино. Я надеюсь, что все заранее сделали запасы чего-нибудь съедобного на черный день…Так вот – этот день настал…

И еще, уроки физкультуры временно отменяются: кто-то открыл посреди стадиона гигантский портал, откуда на всех пялится такой огромный моллюск. Что, Шала? Твоя мама Лавоса выгуливает?! Ох уж эти…Ладно, щас быстро идем в подвал, забираем «Офигевшие ручки» вместе с Интегрой, а потом все на стадион – спасать школьное ымущество, а точнее двух козлов и директора. Директора в принципе живым приносить не обязательно…


	2. School years 2

Школьные годы (Урок физкультуры).

Добрый день, класс! Эгееееееей!!! Меня кто-нибудь будет слушать, или вы будете продолжать Пикачу в футбольные ворота запинывать?! Ааа…у вас сапоги резиновые…ну-ну…

Так вот, хотите слушайте, хотите – нет, но урок физкультуры буду вести я, Амава Хибики! Виктория, что за глупый вопрос: почему у меня женское имя?!! Ах да, я ведь парень…И правда, почему женское имя? Ах да, настоящее забыл!!

Ладно, сначала организационный вопрос: где ваша спортивная форма? Кто в мантии, кто в кимоно, кто в доспехах, кто вообще в розовых ленточках…Кто Сейлормун шибанул во время превращения?! Ами, говорите…Ами? Ами?? Ами???! Янус не строй невинные глаза: из образа выходишь! Ты ж темный маг, а не ходячий кавай!

Кстати о ходячем кавае… Это фиолетовое чудо будет сегодня бежать 200 метров с барьерами. Ксел, и только попробуй глаза не открыть: барьеры у нас Тестамент ставил. Пока, к сожалению, никто перепрыгнуть не смог… Я к тебе еще Филию приставлю для стимула. Сельфи, будь добра, приведи ее из раздевалки, а то она стесняется. Я сказал БУДЬ ДОБРА! Нунчаками не бить, The end не кастовать, Квистис не звать, Сквалла не будить…Ах да, скальп с нее не снимать! Лина, я знаю, что на черном рынке за шкуру последнего золотого дракона выложат кучу денег…Сколько, говоришь? Ага…Девочки, только по-тихому, выручку поровну. Лина, не возникай, а то сестру в школу вызову! Чью, чью? И твою и Януса! Чтоб уж точно нечего собирать было.

Кстати, а где это синеволосое чудо под названием Шала? Болеет…Чем? Нет, Хазуки, не раздвоением личности. Не надо свои личные проблемы на других перекладывать! От твоего писклявого «А я луна» половина школы повеситься хочет, так ты им физичку напоминаешь! Так чем болеет Шала? Переломом ноги и искривлением челюсти?! Ксел, шел бы ты со своим черным юмором…Куда? Хороший вопрос…К хоботам: сарай чинить, на который вы прошлый раз ядерную боеголовку сбросили. Кстати, Синдзи, откуда у тебя взялась боеголовка? Лука с Венди подержать попросили?! И таймер поставили?! Знаешь Синдзи, моя воля, так ты бы не Еву пилотировал, а пеньки крошил или на колхозном поле коноплю полол. Ты ж что обкуренный, что трезвый – все равно одинаково страшно выглядишь…

Ладно, построились в шеренгу! Я сказал в шеренгу, а не в форму искривления позвоночника, после того как на голову упало два чугунных тазика!! Евы в начало, Эдуард Эльрик на ходулях – в конец!! Господи, лучше бы я труды вел!

Фух, теперь разбились по группам и на стадион! Первая группа бежит кросс, вторая играет в футбол, третья прыгает с шестом или без… Штрафбат чинит стадион после занятий!! Виктория, что за глупый вопрос: почему в штрафбате нет Лины?! Вот ты ей в глаза про это скажи, и я посмотрю, как будет выглядеть твоя кучка пепла с глазами!

Значит так, первая группа, бегущая кросс с оружием, по технике безопасности…Во первых, коса – это не только вид прически и высоко ценящаяся на черном рынке вещь, но и 3-4 метра зоны поражения, если ее несут Янус и Тестамент. В случае попадания в эту зону мы получим из вас диетическое, легкоусваяемое мясо…Во-вторых, когда бежите за Зелгадисом…перед Зелгадисом…сбоку от Зелгадиса…Короче, не бегите рядом с Зелгадисом. В-третьих, Лина сегодня не бежит – ее несут пять смертников из Штарфбата. И четвертое, КСЕЛЛОС, ОТКРОЙ ГЛАЗА!!

Так, футболисты, вы когда успели судью сделать вампиром и пикачу потерять? Алукард, не придуривайся, почему тогда, по-твоему, он за тобой по полю с воплем «МАСТА» носится?! И почему у вас на воротах Кай в черном?! В смысле? Пока еще никто мяч перекинуть не смог? Сбивает, гад? А из ворот выгнать не можете? Дожили…

Алекс Роу, это что за стрельба по движущейся мишени по имени Кенси Химура?! У нас нет тира в программе занятий!! Что значит: теперь есть?! За что ты хоть его? На катану кусок обшивки Сильваны отодрал? Понятно…Ну тогда святое дело…

Нет, Усаги, карать его во имя чуши, которую ты несешь последние лет десять мы не будем! Не будем, я сказал!! Ами, будь добра, отвлекись от разбирания Евы на запчасти для Эдуарда Эльрика и тресни ее чем-нибудь убойным. Убойным, а не отбойным!! Что ты так молоток схватила?! Помягче надо быть, Драгослейвом там или Дарк Мэттером…

Группа прыгунов с шестом, кончайте привязывать к снаряду Такседо маска для ритуального сожжения! Да я вижу, что у вас спичек и Лины нет, зато у вас в наличии Робин, Амелия и нагло спертая лиса-покемон. Кстати, Робин, очки одень. Одень говорю!! Думаешь я не помню, как ты со своим близоруко-косоглазием подпалила на поле всех, кроме судьи. Футболисты, это что за вопли «Судью на мыло, игроков – на шашлыки»! Вам мало, что ли, гигантского моллюска на поле?!

Группа прыгунов через козла!! Не надо нам тут демонстрировать позы повышенной хентайности! Усаги, ты почему не следишь за зоофилийными наклонностями своей дочери?! АЖ Урд красная как рак ходит! А что Верданди? Она по ходу уже пятый час в коме валяется, после того как с Интегрой в бикини встретилась. Психологический шок, вестимо…

Янус и Тестамент, я вроде говорил, что вы кросс должны были бежать. Что значит, а вы что делаете?! Я сказал БЕЖАТЬ, а не нагло левитировать в полуметре над землей! Марш в штрафбат на прополку конопли! Что вы так испугались? Да там Синдзи Икари…А что собсно…? Ой…

Кто знает, как остановить обкуренную Еву? Эдуард Эльрик, ты уже всех достал со своим равноценным обменом! Нет, Ксела там не берут. Он там так набедокурил в прошлый раз, что портальная система все еще закидоны выделывает. Вон вчера, например, на наше футбольное поле квиддичную команду зашвырнуло…Блин, метлы жалко…

Чем у нас занимаются волейболистки? Ах, играете вы…Так вот куда пикачу делся! Минако, кончай выделываться – тут одни девушки и Вальгаав. Что значит перед ним?! Он же в яйце! Это вообще приз всей команде на яичницу! Кстати, до скольки играете? Пока в Утену не попадете…Ну-ну…

Кто вместо учебных гранат метает настоящие?! Кто-нибудь прибейте эту одноглазую лису! Ами, не надо за молоток хвататься, займись чем-нибудь полезным! Синдзи из Евы вытащи, например. Нам тут еще пятого Удара не хватало…И так два на прошлой неделе было…

Джем! В волейбол руками, а не ногами играют! Куда судья смотрит! И где судья? Эта панда с табличкой «SOS» - судья? Алекс, отвлекись от препарирования Химуры и подойти сюда. Не можешь? Почему? Если отойдешь, тебя покарают во имя всего, что несут, и всем, что несут? Особенно удручает стопка чугунных тазиков? Ну продолжай тогда.

Камуи и Сквалл, отстаньте от Тиары! Насчет того, что она вам меч родит, ничего не знаю…Но вот, что вам прилетит ухом по уху, так это состоявшийся факт.

Товарищи, охотящиеся на эльфов на танке, прекратите пялиться на эльфийский ОМОН(отряд магов особого назначения). Почему?! Во-первых, на них уже и так почти ничего не надето, и спрятать под этим «ничем» осколок заклинания представляется мне…мнээ...затруднительным. Во-вторых, ваш танк оказался в зоне их непосредственной досягаемости, что чревато угоном данного транспортного средства. В металлолом потом сдадут…Вон, Алекс подтвердит…если выйдет из комы после удара головой об Утену…

Штрафбат! Кто сказал Венди про кучу деталей в подвале?! На костре сожгу, шест уже освободился! Амон, что ж тебя так при слове «костер» задеребенило? Боишься, что за ведьмака примут? Ну ты зря… У нас тебя за что угодно примут, даже за тумбочку дубовую, но только не за ведьмака.

Лука, ты почему к началу не явилась?! Пила? Что пила? Большая циркулярная?!! «Дружба» называется?!! Венди собрала?!! Из тостера, стиральной машины и Евы-01?!! С характером, как у последней?!!! Где мой матюгальник?!! ВНИМАНИЕ КЛАСС!! Сегодняшний урок физкультуры закончен по причине появления на территории маньячки с пилой! Если я выживу, то встретимся на следующей неделе…


	3. School years 3

Школьные годы 3. Школьный бал.

Всем привет! Это школьный бал и его ведущая, по совместительству, главный комментатор, Сельфи. Тому, кто вспомнит мою фамилию, полагается особый приз – танец с самым безопасным на сегодня партнером, которого вы выбирали на прошлой неделе путем кидания в судью фаерболами. Самая слабая сила удара оказалась у Мартины и физрука…физручки…ну вы поняли. Так что всем настоятельно советую не вспоминать мою фамилию.

Кстати, где и кто у нас диджей? Только не говорите мне, что это кисель в шляпе такседо! Это не кисель? Кселлос маскируется? От кого? Ой Лина, привет, шикарное…эээ...бикини. Ты сегодня модель?! Чего? Человека или пылесоса? Ай, спасите-помогите!! Хулиганы зре…Нет, че-то не то…

Всем заранее напоминаю: для Лины, Гаурри и Усаги у нас заготовлен отдельный столик из цельного куска адамантина. Не перепутайте!! У нас все-таки Школьный бал, а не ледовое, огненное и т.д. по.гненное и т. У нас все-таки Школьный бал, а не ледовое.отовлен отдельный столик из цельного куска адамантина.боище. Почему из адамантина? Эд, ну ты и спросил! Конечно, я знаю! Э…это…Sorewa himitsu…Только не по лицу, только не по лицу!

Так, объявляю всем заранее, что барменом сегодня подрабатывает Янус. Поэтому, когда напьетесь до чертиков, не пугайтесь, если увидите смерть с косой. Это не глюки, просто наше синеволосое чудо любит прикалываться.

Кстати о смерти, Тестамент, тебя тут Диззи на балкон зовет. Я не знаю, зачем. Нет! Даже под пыткой не выдам! И не нужна мне твоя ворона! Я вам не Джинг, чтобы на меня всю живность свешивать! Вы на него уже всех покемонов в округе скинули! Продаст, думаете? Не, не верю. Он же король бандитов, а не Лина Инверс!

Винри, Лука и Люция, чем вы там занимаетесь около звуковой аппаратуры? Я поняла, что делом, но вот каким именно? К Еве-01 динамики подсоединяете? Зачем? Чтобы она, как в прошлый раз, по пьяни «Ой, мороз, мороз…» рычанием выводила? Не, ну вы садистки…

Молодой человек, а почему на вас висит дебильноватого вида девушка с бирюзовыми волосами? Она не девушка? Ой, ну и нравы нынче пошли…Я не так поняла? Она – ваша рабыня?! Мда, офигела молодежь…

А я объявляю медляк! Дамы приглашают кавалеров из тех, кто пока жив!

Три девицы из Мабурахо, прекратите устраивать генетическую экспертизу всем кандидатам на танец! Сразу говорю, самые перспективные гены подрабатывают в баре. И поэтому нефиг пытаться отбить Такса у Усаги: либо лунной клизмой прилетит, либо народится красноглазое чудо с розовыми оданго. Откуда я знаю? Да так, кисель в ухо нашептал…

Праздник только начался, а у нас уже есть три драки! Ставки принимаются в баре! Для любителей острых ощущений – Тестамент против Диззи на балконе! Heaven or hell, Duel one, Let's rock! Для полных экстрималов – Алукард против Эдварда Эльрика! Бой идет до потери конечностей! А для самоубийц предусмотрена разборка между Шалой и ее клоном! Джекпот тому, кто их остановит до разрушения мира!

Химура, у нас школьный бал, а не веселенькая декорация поля боя! Это ты так танцуешь? Собрал половину девушек из Guilty Gear, нарвался на драку, получил по голове гитарой, в грудь ногой, волосами по ногам и якорем по…И тебе мало?! Магус-сан, налей в кредит два стопарика. Кому, кому? Мне! Для разогрева! Что я, по-твоему, трезвая нунчаками махать буду?!

Народ танцующий в центре, ЛОЖИСЬ! Ксел Филию на медляк пригласил! Все, кто не хочет попасть в сводки «Дорожного патруля», уносите конечности, пока до вас не докатился этот танец с саблями!

А у нас начинается традиционная забава: дурацкие конкурсы! Задание нумер одын – перепей Интегру Вингейтс Хеллсинг! Желающие попробовать себя в этом нелегком деле могут постучать по крышке дубового гроба в правом углу зала. Акане! Я сказала «Постучать», а не долбануть кувалдой изо всех сил! Господи, за что?!

Девушки из Мабурахо, отвалите от Ямино! Он ж не человек, он змей! Да не искуситель! И не зеленый змий! Интегра, молчала бы уж…Так о чем я? Насчет его видовой принадлежности вы у его отца можете уточнить. Кстати, где он? Кто-нибудь Локи видел? Ну такого рыжика мелкого? В конкурсе участвует? Как реквизит?! «Запихай чибика в чайник на скорость»? Эд, не ной! Локи уже запихали? Достать не можете? Будто так сложно Нагу из бадьи с огурцами выловить…Она ж кого хочешь достанет.

А в конкурсе на лучшую яойную пару пока лидирует Квистис Треп! Ну и что, что она девушка! Зато как элегантно оказались связаны нерушимыми узами ее хлыста Сквалл и Сейфер! Любо-дорого посмотреть!

Соби!! Да ты, дылда с «Beloved» на шее. Не, ну не мог просто татуировку сделать, гвоздем надо было выцарапывать…Соби! Прекрати тянуть Зидана за хвост! Он не твой…ты не его…Короче, твоя Жертва черной масти, а этот – бежево-желтый. Эх, вот до чего дальтонизм доходит…

А на танцпол вышли сплошь королевские особы. Амелия с Зелом, Алекс с Софией, Зила-сама с кучей непонятных парней…Зила??!!! Вы же уже взрослая женщина, у вас же дети, а вы…стриптиз на столе танцуете! Эх, правду говорят: «Седина в бороду…» Только не по лицу, только не по лицу!

Мимо меня только что пролетел подпаленный полковник Рой Мустанг, а это значит, что конкурс «Добудь в баре выпивку на халяву» уже начался! Выигравшему достанется годовой запас алкоголя и бесплатное лечение! Эээ…Что, Магус-сан? Ладно-ладно, Янус-сан! Тебе надоело это издевательство? Только не Dark Matter, только не Dark Matter! Не Dark Matter?! АААА! Только не Dark Eternal, только не Dark Eternal!

Икари Синдзи и лейтенант Хавок, можно я вам задам нескромный вопрос? Можно? Ага…Вы чем обкурились, что к Ранме пристаете? Я все понимаю, но ведь оно сейчас парень! Ничем? Ага щаз, к вам вообще табличку надо вешать «Занос 10 метров и это еще не на повороте».

Товарищи, охотящиеся на эльфов, отстаньте, наконец, от ОМОНА! Они ж по случаю праздника вообще одни ниточки нацепили! Что значит «И что?»? Мне тут хентай не нужен…И Квистис хентай не нужен, ей одного яоя для развлечения достаточно!

А на балконе – точнее, на его остатках - начинается новый бой! Туда случайно занесло ребят из Gantz! Обратите внимание, как Гендо Саотоме одним движением руки, пардон, лапы выносит панду в черном костюме и без табличек! Как же хорошо идет медведь в колонне спортсменов! Стоп. Какой медведь? В какой колонне? О чем я вообще? Кто я? Где я? С кем я? Что я пила? Вы мне что налили?! Дамы и господа, я временно сползаю под стол для выяснения обстоятельств!

Так, я вернулась…И что изменилось? Тааак…Бармен нафиг забросил работу и танцует с тремя девушками одновременно. Сколько ж он выпил? Три плюс 49 да два в уме, умножить на пять и разделить на 3,7 плюс квадратный корень из интеграла производной ф-ции суммы сходящегося числового ряда…Тьфу, сбилась.

Так, я опять несу чушь во имя добра и справедливости, спасибо Амелия. Нет, твоего отца я не видела. Хотя…Поищи в куче столов и салата. Да не в этой! Тут Лина от Хазуки прячется! У Хазуки второе имя «Луна»! Поняла? Фуух, пронесло…

А на танцполе у нас остались самые стойкие: молодой человек с вдвойне отмороженной девушкой. Что? Ее заело? Кого? После пяти часов кружения сами не помните? Ну, соболезную…

Юмико Ридман! Только не говори мне, что ты все это время сидела с книгой! Я, конечно, поддерживаю такие начинания, но…почему ты сидела на люстре над моей головой?! Эх, (бинтуя лоб) худеть тебе надо, милочка, худеть…

Робин! Мы не Новый год справляем! Не надо кричать «Елочка зажгись»! У нас же ее нет! Эд салхимчил? Лина, и ты туда же? Янус, Шала, Кид, Зел, Амелия, Филия, Рей Хино, Лука, Айя, Тиара, Эйлиш, Курико, Рин, Юна, Ами…Ами, а тебе зачем? Из чисто научного интереса? Получится ли у тебя Драгослейв или нет?! Соби, нафига там еще лиса-покемон?! Полковник Мустанг, ну хоть вы пощадите! Эх, да пошло оно все…Народ, меня подождите! Ирвин, Ифрита одолжи, плиз, очень надо! Готовы? Понеслась!

…А наутро 30 декабря им пришлось общими силами восстанавливать несколько разрушенных галактик и готовиться к Новому Году …


End file.
